darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Skullsplitters
Skullsplitters is a roleplay-oriented mercenary online gaming clan. Our goal is to create a good community where gamers can play multiple games under the Skullsplitters banner. Our first game after we left Age of Conan is Darkfall. Here we will regain our strength and our members. Any member within the Skullsplitters is free to, at any time (assuming he has the support of the admins) to break off from that game and establish himself as a leader of a new branch of the Skullsplitters in any other game. That member will then be responsible for running, and maintaining that branch. This way, we hope to spread the Skullsplitters name to multiple games and include a large variety of different gamers. As a roleplaying clan, our story will evolve as the characters, and the clan evolves, in real time with the game. At launch, the Skullsplitters will begin as a roaming Mercenary Brigade, broken from their former glory by the treachery of their former Brigade Chief Hedj Iretey. No home to speak of, but a functioning, efficient group of mercenaries. As our characters progress in the game, we will establish a name, we will stake our claim and rebuild the Skullsplitters to their former power. From there our story will evolve as our characters, and our clan evolves within the game. That means that nothing is written in stone about the clan. It truly will be an evolving, and living roleplaying experience within each game we play. Although the clan is a roleplaying guild, the role-playing aspect is optional and no level of roleplaying skill is required. With respect to gameplay you are given the freedom to decide for yourself how often you want to say, By the Gods !!. The clan will take roleplaying seriously, but not fanatically. As well, all aspects of gameplay are supported within the clan, including an equal focus on crafting, PvE, PvP, Questing, city maintenance and daily routine. Although the "Clan" will always be operated by the Chief, the roleplaying of the "Brigade's" leadership (IE: Brigade Chief) will be dynamic through the Challenge of Conquest. It is Important to understand the difference. The Chief will operate the clan administration, which will be the real life operations of the clan. The Brigade is what the clan will be called inside the game, and will detail everything that is involved in the clan from a roleplaying perspective. For a detailed description of Brigade ranks please see the Ranks Page The Skullsplitters are made of ranks from all races, and all classes. Other than the Challenge of Conquest there is no ceremony, forced religion, or politics within the Brigade. Although there is a ranking system, and structured hierarchy, it is strictly for organizational purposes, and is not a political arena. This means that if a Lokhagos feels that a Soldat has been insubordinate, he will deal with it as he sees fit. There are no tribunals. Each rank of the hierarchy is to obey the rank above it without question. The Brigade is meant to function as an efficient army and many aspects of the brigade have military structure. The primary difference between a king's army and a mercenary army like the Skullsplitters is that our allegiance is paid for and when the money runs out there is no loyalty. We fight for the love of battle and for money/power. It should be noted that the Brigade doesn't expect loyalty from its ranks. Conformity and compliance with the leadership's wishes will be bought, beyond that it may be enforced with a sword, but there are no illusions of loyalty or "glory for the Brigade" in the Skullsplitters. Realism, egotism, and hedonism may be traits likely to be found in a Skullsplitter, but generally speaking we don't act selflessly for others or for honour. From a roleplaying aspect all Skullsplitters should share this ideology, or have a sensible reason why they would be a mercenary if they don't. Economy inherently stands beside a desire for power, and so there will be a home for crafters, as well as warriors, with emphasis divided equally between both types. Above all we don't want to enforce a certain way of gaming or type of character suitable for the clan, and so we're very accommodating of any character traits so long as they make sense within the confines of the game itself. No matter what your interest in the game it can be accommodated in this clan. In roleplay, the Skullsplitters will aid in PvP on the side of the highest bidder. We cannot be persuaded to a side based on anything more than who has more money to offer, this is the most basic tenet that the Brigade was re-founded on after the overthrow of Hedj Iretey. It is important to note that the roleplaying of this ideology is separate from the gaming ideology. The Skullsplitters clan does plan to have friends in this game, and we do not consider the clan a separate entity from everyone else in the game. The Skullsplitters clan is very good at separating roleplaying from gameplay and expects to have very friendly relationships with other gamers, even when our brigade has been hired this week to siege their city. Although animosity for the clan will certainly exist, we hope that most players will see the Skullsplitters as a sword devoid of sentience and not as the fighter wielding it. With all this in mind, the story of the Skullsplitters evolves with the game, and who knows what may come with the different Brigade Chiefs? The heirarchy of the Skullsplitters Brigade is a unique, anarchy inspired military structure that relies on every other level of the structure tree. There is no micro-management within the structure, but it is a very well organized and "pecking order" respected structure. A Skullsplitters member must be savvy enough to use the structure to his advantage enough, but social enough to ensure that he has the support of his brethren, as any Skullsplitter without such support is a floating Tiro member, and is considered clanless even though he may be associated with the Skullsplitters. The clan will play on a single Darkfall Online server, the unofficial RP server. The Skullsplitters are currently accepting only age 18 or over players, who are mature, imaginative, and a good sense of humor. Petty bickering, out-of-character trash talk, and immaturity won't be tolerated and are grounds for dismissal from the clan. The Skullsplitters will have a reputation for having members that know the difference between roleplaying insults and out-of-character flames. This is important, telling a player he's a "savage hill-bred cur" is completely different than telling him to meet you at a coffee shop so you can kick his ass. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans